


Mission City Miscreants

by tomorrowsjustadreamaway



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsjustadreamaway/pseuds/tomorrowsjustadreamaway
Summary: Our favorite heroes in a completely AU High School story that takes place in Mac and Bozer's hometown of Mission City. Many characters through the series will appear. Eventual Macriley and Bozer / Leanna.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Leanna Martin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been brewing in my mind for a while, and I'm really excited for it. I hope you all like it. Even though it is a high school AU fic, many characters will be showing up! I'd also like to thank my closest Mac GC friends for letting me run this idea by you and giving me feedback!
> 
> In lieu of that, I'm dedicating this to you all: Mike, Patti, Oz, Candice, Snez, Steven, and Leslie.

Leaning back against his locker with an amused sigh, blue eyes trickled over to Mac's best friend as he fiddled with the combination lock, just like he did every morning. Bozer knew the combination, but he would always get in a tizzy after gym class, before chemistry. Not because of the subject itself, but rather, _who_ was in their upcoming lab.

"You know, we have assigned seats, Boze," Mac reminded as the clang of the lock crackling against metal earned an appreciative grin from Bozer. Hurriedly he reached in to fish out the appropriate textbook, all the while trying to _nonchalantly_ dab a fresh dab of his cologne on his neck. Mac rolled his eyes, though there was humor in them. "You're going to get to sit with Leanna whether we get there early or not."

Leanna Martin. The mention of her name drew Bozer from the privacy of his locker as he closed it with a bang. "Dude, lower your voice," Bozer hushed his best friend, clapping his shoulder. "I'm trying to play it cool with her. You know– hard to get. If she _knows_ I'm pining for her then I don't stand a chance."

Anyone could see Bozer had heart eyes for the head cheerleader at MCHS. And really, who didn't? Not only was Leanna talented, but she was kind, and one of the smartest people in the whole school. Not genius level like Mac, but she was in the top rankings. And Bozer had been hung up on her the instant she showed up freshman year.

"You always make her laugh," Mac pointed out, his lips lifting into a smile. Bozer had that contagious kind of humor that could sneak up on people. Everyone liked him, and he was lucky to call him his friend. He could be a bit of a softie, but all the same, Bozer standing up to Mac's bully back in middle school was what brought them together. He'd never forget that, and was constantly reminded that beneath that blazing smile, was bravery.

Bozer offered a proud grin as they coasted down the hall to their next class. "Yeah, but being the class clown can only get me so far. I mean, she's royalty." His voice pitched into a lilted tone as he eyed the cheerleader in her desk, already a notebook ready and she prepared for another round of chemistry. So badly he'd wanted to make jokes to her about how they had chemistry themselves, but she was stuck with him as a lab partner for the year. He didn't want to scare her off right at the beginning of the semester.

"Just be yourself," Mac insisted as they scuffled into the room and he took his seat behind Bozer. Unfortunately, Mac hadn't been so lucky with his chemistry partner. Just a month into classes and he'd already been through two of them. Technically. The very first day Mr. Scott had stuck him with Desi Nguyen, but they protested. Exes that didn't get along, playing with fire in a chemistry lab? Wasn't safe. They'd proven that the first time when they managed to make their first assignment explode. Literally. It was bad enough they had to even be in the same room together.

Mac had been happy when Jill was placed there at the two-person table beside him. She was nice and they vibed well. She too was very into science and he needn't explain something before doing it. Mac had thought maybe this year would be his time to shine. He could, when no one was holding him back. Unfortunately Jill's schedule had to change for her other classes, and that booted her from being his partner as well. Mac was content, and actually preferred to be alone when it came to science. There was no one there to judge him. He could do his own thing. He was hopeful it might stay that way.

As Bozer started with the dad jokes that always seemed to somehow make Leanna giggle, Mac turned toward his notes, reading over the ones taken in the previous lecture. Not that he was actually _reading_ them; he already knew all this stuff. Still, he did it to humor his teacher while others mingled. The sound of the bell signaled the students to quiet, though not completely. Lifting his gaze from his notes to the clock, he felt a glare of daggers piercing into him across the room. Desi.

If anything, he was the one that should be looking at her that way. _She_ was the one that used him. For his grades, nonetheless. Did she really expect him to stick around when he found that was the only reason she had shown him any interest? Mac hadn't much luck with girls or dating, but he wasn't just going to settle for the first one to give him attention, either.

The heaviness of tired eyes began to outweigh Mac's attention quickly. Mr. Scott was droning on about particles and other things Mac had learned at a **_much_** younger age, which left him bored. Mac wasn't troublesome at all, unless his natural curiosity and attempts to cure said boredom got him into a mess. Which, was often.

Hiding one of his comic books inside his textbook to catch up on the latest one he'd picked up at the local store, it was the swing of the classroom door that finally drew his attention. Ocean orbs widened with both intrigue and intimidation as a young woman stepped inside; the short skirt she wore only allowed due to the fishnet leggings that hid patches of skin beneath. She looked like trouble, but she was also... gorgeous. Hazel eyes glimmered brightly from the smoky eye-shadow surrounding them, but Mac couldn't look away. Even when his teacher introduced her to the class. Riley. Davis. Riley Davis. Why did that name sound _so_ familiar?

"Whoa, that's Leanna's cousin. The one I heard had been in and out of juvie. But I see they got the same pretty genes," Boze mused quietly as leaned froward to nudge Mac. Bozer wasn't wrong about the latter, but her beat up jacket and disarray waves of hair certainly alluded to that reputation. She seemed tough as nails for sure. Before his mind could wander much further, she was plopping down in the seat next to him.

That's right. _He_ was the one without a lab partner. The only one. This poor girl didn't know what she was getting into. Then again, neither did Mac.

"Miss Davis," their teacher continued. "You'll be paired with Angus. Just a warning that Mr. MacGyver tends to…" the man trailed as he grimaced. "Go off the book. Most of the time. So please help keep him in line."

Mac shuddered with a small chuckle at that remark. He was harmless, and knew he looked it. So he wasn't surprised when the bright-eyed rebel gave him a once over with incredulously arched eyebrows.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't," Riley quipped back, a smirk gliding along her sultrily glossed lips. Mac wasn't sure if he was scared or turned on by the playful glare she gave him, but there was the slightest smile mixed in there that made him relax a little. Still, he laughed nervously.

It was difficult to even focus on his reading when a beautiful girl was sitting next to him, but Mac tried to hide it. Even if he stole more glances at Riley than the pages he was flipping through. Not even _The Flash_ could distract him. The sound of the bell signaling the end of the period had him nearly leaping out of his seat, causing another smirk to stir from Riley. Bad girl or not, she had him entranced.

"See you tomorrow, _Angus_. Also, you better plan on sharing that _Flash_ with me. I need to catch up on it." There was a hint of teasing as she said his name, and although Mac was still starry-eyed he managed a reply. "Mac. I mean– it's Angus MacGyver. But just call me Mac."

Riley's gaze twinkled wryly as she brought her books to her chest. "See you tomorrow, Mac."

He offered a bright smile, which dissipated as he felt Bozer tap him on the shoulder.

"Oh no. I know that look. Don't go all Romeo on me again, Mac."

It was too late, but Mac fired back with a shake of his head. Even if he was already captivated by Juvie-busted Juliet. It didn't help that she loved comic books too.


	2. Recruitment

Mac stared at the plaque outside of the row of coach's offices in the locker room, puzzled. Not that he was against sports; as a young kid there were a few he had tried– some with better results than others. He and Bozer still would play catch every now and again just to get outside for a while when he needed a break from studying or labs. It was usually Bozer's idea, but Mac had always enjoyed it. Bittersweet memories of playing the sport with his father crossed his mind just as he saw the door swing open to reveal Coach Dalton.

"There's the troublemaker. The kid with the silly hamburger name." Mac grunted but nodded, trying to remain polite despite his annoyance with the nickname. It had gotten old a long time ago, but he couldn't really blame the man for it. Coach Dalton had been in charge of the football team… back before Mac had accidentally blown up the field. Now he resorted to baseball, his second choice. Mac understood why there was a grudge held, but it wasn't like he'd caused the fire on purpose.

Coach Dalton gestured toward the chair in front of his desk and closed the door before making way to take his own seat. Mac still had no idea what he was doing in there, but he was prepared for some sort of trouble. "Do you know why you're here, kid?" The older man asked as he clicked the ballpoint pen on his desk anxiously. Mac answered with a simple shake of his head. He figured it was better not to smart off to the guy who could probably get him kicked out for damaging school property. No matter how tempting it was.

"I know it's off-season right now for baseball, but I don't have enough guys interested in playing this year. Most of them just graduated." Mac still didn't know where he was going with this, but nodded along and allowed him to continue. "So we're recruiting early. Gonna have to start preparation for the spring since we're pretty much startin' from scratch with a brand new team. And since you owe me for the field fiasco–" there was a daggered glare aimed his direction. "I need you to be on the team. You and your friend Boozer, or whatever his name is. I've seen ya'll play and you've got an arm on you. And I hear you're bored in classes already. You need something to keep you out of trouble."

Flabbergasted, Mac's gaze grew incredulous as he met the eyes of the coach. He couldn't deny that he was pretty good at the game, but Mac only played for fun. He was a competitive person, but he'd never done the whole team thing. He wasn't sure how good he'd be at it. He couldn't imagine the other players not getting unnerved with all of his trajectory talk.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Mac chirped in response, though he already knew the answer. Of course he didn't. And though it wasn't so much a punishment really, he had college essays to write and other things to focus on. It wasn't like he could get a scholarship from it. Without hesitation, he was given an answer.

"Not unless you wanna be home-schooled from here on out." It was kind of a threat, but there was a sparkle in Dalton's eyes. A knowing glint.

"Practice starts next week after school. Be prepared to run your ass off."

Still stunned, Mac opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. "Now get back to class, MacGyver, before I change my mind."

Without argument Mac did just as he was told, though he was in such a tizzy that he didn't even notice where he was going. Not until a sweet, husky voice drew him out of his reverie. Blue eyes blinked, only to be met with those smokey hazel ones that made him melt. Riley.

Was he hearing things, or did bursts of dreamy music just follow her around?

"You okay there, Blondie?" She greeted with a soft chuckle, waving a perfectly manicured hand in front of his face. "You were kind of going all zombie there for a minute. I was starting to worry I was about to be dinner."

That took Mac's mind to other thoughts– less pure ones in regards to eating her up. But he thought it wise to keep that to himself. Even so, a flush cast across his cheeks.

"Sorry, I just didn't get a lot of rest," he answered, which was the truth. He'd spent most of the night up on an experiment that landed nowhere. Now he was paying for it. "What about you? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Riley's lips quirked into a sultry smirk as she held up a hall pass. "Snatched it off Mr. Taylor's desk. He has a sub today and the woman is blind as a bat. I don't think she even noticed I left," Riley admitted, popping the gum between her lips. That only drew Mac's eyes down to them, and he gulped quietly. "I probably should get back though. I don't wanna push my luck." Riley's smile softened, her long lashes fluttering playfully. "See you in class?"

Mac nodded, knowing good and well his voice would probably come out a little breathless if he tried to say anything else. He had a tendency to be overconfident when it came to science, but this girl left him weak-kneed.

"See you then," he finally managed, the thoughts of his meeting with Coach already dissipating. Riley Davis just had that effect on him, and Mac wasn't sure whether to be scared, or intrigued.


End file.
